


All I Wanna Do

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Basically they get the break they deserve and its 2k of them being in love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Spirit World Vacation, Takes place after Turf Wars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: “We don’t have to do anything too crazy,” Korra had said, confident tone at odds with the uncharacteristically shy look cast in her direction. “I just want to be with you, after…”After the scare they’d both had, not knowing if they’d see each other again. After finally whispering those three words in the warm light of the spirit portal, a new beginning approaching for both Republic City, and for themselves. “Yeah,” Asami had murmured in response, squeezing Korra’s hand. “Me too.”__Because they just need a break.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonpinez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpinez/gifts).



> My first Korrasami fic! Thank you for the lovely request <3 I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Title from [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2AOjb9HW2E), by Shura.

Asami was quickly beginning to learn that being in a relationship with Korra was simply one surprise after another. After barely managing to defeat Tokuga, and after the blatant disparaging of sacred land, Asami had been prepared to not set foot in the Spirit World for at least a century, regardless of the fact that the Avatar was her girlfriend. (Her  _ girlfriend.  _ She would never get tired of saying it, even to herself). Korra hadn’t said anything, but she could tell the water bender had the same thought. So when a vibrant and powerful-looking Lion Bird spirit approached them, as the dust was settling and Republic City began to rebuild, both of them had been astonished. 

“We understand your welcome in our world has not always been warm,” The spirit had purred as it towered, glowing, over both their heads. “But your struggle on our behalf was not unseen. Some of us wish to thank you.”

Asami had been somewhat taken aback by the fact that Korra hadn’t dropped a sarcastic-- if understandably disgruntled—comment in response. However, as Korra fell into conversation with the spirit, hand reaching out to twine itself with Asami’s like an instinct, she realized Korra was likely just as in need of a break as she was. 

“We don’t have to do anything too crazy,” Korra had said, confident tone at odds with the uncharacteristically shy look cast in her direction. “I just want to be with you, after…”

After the scare they’d both had, not knowing if they’d see each other again. After finally whispering those three words in the warm light of the spirit portal, a new beginning approaching for both Republic City, and for themselves. “Yeah,” Asami had murmured in response, squeezing Korra’s hand. “Me too.”

The spirit agreed to escort them to a safe location in the Spirit World for them to enjoy together for a short while, where they would be kept under watchful eye from a distance by their spirit allies. Not quite being alone, but still a much-needed break.

This was how they found themselves back by the lake where they’d swum on their  _ first _ vacation. Tokuga had not yet been found, even with other allied spirits on the search for him, so Korra and Asami decided to not allow themselves to worry about it for now. The water seemed clearer, flowers of the meadow by the lake seemed even more vibrant than before, like they too were lighting up with a new hope for the future, and Asami preferred to focus on that rather than what might go wrong.

“Race you to that rock!” Korra exclaims, already kicking off in long, powerful strokes in the direction of a large, sturdy rock in the middle of the lake. Asami takes off after her, indignant laugh escaping.

“You sure that rock is safe and not a spirit about to get mad at us again?” She teases. Korra snorts from where she’s already pulled several feet ahead. “Also, you got a head start!” As though she would’ve stood a chance against Korra otherwise. She has a lot of skills, and she’s a strong swimmer, but she knows she doesn’t stand a chance against a girl born and bred in the water.

Korra’s only response is to go faster. By the time Asami reaches the designated rock, Korra is grinning down at her from her perch upon it.

“Well, Ms. Sato. I thought you could move faster than th—”

The rest of her sentence is lost to a gasp as Asami grabs her by the ankle and  _ yanks _ . Korra comes tumbling down into the water with a splash and a laughing shout. Asami snickers to herself, especially when Korra pops out of the water, a frog fish on her head. It flops off her head and into the water as Korra pouts and Asami’s sniggering becomes full blown laughter.

“That’s what you get for cheating,” Asami huffs through her grin. Korra only narrows her eyes before splashing water at her. Asami splashes back.

They devolve into a full-blown water fight within moments. Korra doesn’t hold back, going so far as to use water-bending. (When Asami protests, she just snorts and says “That’s what happens when you get in a water fight with a water bender!”) Even so, there’s a gentle current of water at Asami’s legs that keeps her afloat without having to tread water, and the quiet thoughtfulness makes her smile.

Eventually, she has to admit defeat. Korra has too much of an advantage here, and some of the frog fishes are leaping onto the rock and croaking indignantly at the disruption to their once-peaceful lake. With a final giggle and splash in Korra’s direction, she floats onto her back and slowly propels herself in the direction of the shore.

When she reaches dry land, Asami hauls herself up and takes a few steps into the meadow, sitting herself down in a somewhat less crowded patch and savoring the way the warm air feels on her water-cooled body. It’s the perfect weather here. This little trip was definitely something they needed, after their interrupted date and short vacation.

She isn’t sure how much time passes—not long, but enough that she begins to dry off, when Korra shouts her name.

“Asami,” She calls from her spot in the middle of the lake, on top of a small geyser she’d water-bent for herself. Show-off. “Tired already?”

“No way,” Asami throws back easily. “I just figured I’d give you a chance to catch your breath!”

She tilts her head back and relishes in the heat of the Spirit World sun, smiling at Korra’s ringing laugh in response. In the light breeze, the brushing leaves of the flowers sound like happy whispers. Maybe they  _ are _ whispering. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing Asami has heard about the Spirit World.

It’s a beautiful spot. The meadow is tall and lush, the flowers reaching their knees while standing and their shoulders while sitting down. Each flower is almost fluorescent in intensity, the shapes of the petals striking and alien. With the gentle warmth of the sunbeams and the sweet, earthy smell of the meadow, Asami feels the last vestiges of stress from their recent adventure fade away.

Through her closed eyelids, Asami sees a shadow fall over the sun. A cold, wet drop lands on her cheek, then her collarbone. She smiles.

“Sit down already,” Asami laughs, peering open one eye to see a grinning Korra, hair dripping and falling over her face, ringed in light from the sun behind her. Korra flops to the ground next to her, uncaring of her wet clothes or how she splashes Asami with drops as she shakes her hair out.

“You looked too comfortable out here,” Korra says, shuffling closer. “And you didn’t even invite me.” Her brown skin is already darkening from being the sun, flushed cheeks bringing out the blue of her eyes. Asami loves the quirk of her mouth as she grins, the way her round nose scrunches with her laugh. She knows the look she’s giving Korra is lovestruck, but she can’t be embarrassed when she sees the same affection reflected in Korra’s face.

“You’re soaking,” Asami reprimands with more fondness than any serious displeasure. “And I  _ just _ finished drying off.”

Korra responds by wrapping her arms around Asami’s shoulders and throwing herself forward, pressing as much of her water-logged body as she can onto the non-bender. Asami lets out a laugh and wraps her arms around Korra even as she protests the attack, tilting her head back as Korra nuzzles into her shoulder and neck. “Korra!” She giggles. The cold of the water soaks through her almost dry clothes.

Korra is strong, years of avatar training defining her muscles, and she could easily pin Asami down if she tries, but she lets Asami roll them over with little resistance. Their laughter rings through the meadow, startling a few small butterfly spirits from the flowers. Eventually they settle, Asami on her back, Korra resting her head on her chest.

Asami lets her hand drift up to play with Korra’s now drying hair. Though she’s damp from all their tussling, Korra is pressed up against her and radiating heat that warms her down to her bones. As she runs her fingers down Korra’s nape to her spine, Korra lets out a soft, happy sigh.

“This is nice.” Asami finally breaks the comfortable silence. Korra mumbles in response. “I like going on adventures with you… but I like this too.”

Korra smiles, soft—Asami can feel it against her throat. “I like it too.” Her voice sounds sleepy and relaxed. She seems younger this way, almost; less an avatar, more a girl. “We needed a breather. Seems like there’s always  _ something _ going on we have to fix.”

“That’s what happens when you’re the Avatar,” Asami toys with a strand of hair, letting her eyes shut. “And when you’re  _ dating _ the Avatar.”

She feels Korra shift at that, her weight lifting off her chest. Asami opens her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning over her. She’s ringed by the sunlight behind her, giving her the appearance of wearing a halo. Her eyes are soft with fondness, though below it they still glint with the confidence and determination Asami loves so much. Korra tilts her head and strokes Asami’s cheek lightly.

“I know it’s a lot sometimes,” Korra starts, voice soft, but she cuts off as Asami sits up too, holding Korra’s hand in place. Her mouth parts slightly in pleased surprise, as Asami presses a kiss to her palm.

“I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for it,” Asami says. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s like we said—as long as we’re together—”

“We can overcome anything,” Korra finishes. Her mouth quirks and Asami smiles back in response. Korra’s eyes fall to her mouth, and she feels her heartbeat quicken—it didn’t seem to matter how many times they kissed, every time it happened her heart fluttered like a girl seeing her crush for the first time. When Korra leans forward, Asami meets her half way, letting her eyes drift closed.

Korra tastes new and familiar at the same time, like the clear, fresh water of the lake, the sweet and tangy fruit they’d had for a snack earlier that day. Asami slides her hands to cradle the back of Korra’s head as Korra presses forward, forceful and confident as ever, pushing Asami back until they’re lying down again. Korra braces her weight above Asami as she tugs lightly on Asami’s lower lip with her teeth, deepening the kiss at Asami’s answering sigh.

“I love you,” Korra murmurs against Asami’s lips. It’s not the first time, of course, not even the second time Asami hears Korra say those words, but it doesn’t lessen the thrill of it. She responds by kissing Korra again, sweetly, before pulling back.

Korra also pulls away, sliding over to lie down beside Asami and turning onto her side to face her. Asami copies her; they mirror each other like parenthesis bracing where their hands are joined in the middle. “I love you too,” Asami smiles.

The sun shines down on them. The flowers shiver and murmur in the wind. This vacation doesn’t have to be long—in fact, it probably can’t be, with all the responsibilities awaiting them in the mortal world. But as they laugh and joke with each other, punctuated with kisses pressed to cheeks and palms and lips, how long they have here doesn’t matter. They have a lifetime with each other, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Also, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicsirena)! or my [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/)  
> .


End file.
